Collage of Shippings
by BeautifulWeddingFlower
Summary: It's basically a poem with little drabbles of random pairings. There's yaoi and het. They're relatively cute, so check it out!


Okay, so I started this a long time ago and I just finished it a few weeks ago. Problem is...I did it with my OC in it. Since nobody likes OCs, I have taken her out and written them with other pairings. I'd love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

_The Sweetest Thing;_

_When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her _

"God! Why are you so freaking annoying!" Tristan snapped as he strode away from Duke. Duke sighed, face palmed, and ran after him.

_When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her_

Joey had noticed Mai staring at him, but it was only after four minutes of her fixed stare and not blinking that he crossed the distance between them and laid a hearty kiss on her lips.

_When she pushes you or hits you  
Grab her and don't let go_

"Damn you!" Téa cried out, half-sobbing as she began to beat on his chest. "Damn you! Look what you've done!"  
Kaiba grabbed onto her wrists and then wrapped his arms around her back when she collapsed into his chest and began to sob.

_When she starts cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her_

"I can't believe you, you no good, worthless, son of a bi-!" Tristan started angrily. Duke rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly to stop him speaking.  
"You know I only do it to tease you," he said with a smirk. "I still love you."

_When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong_

Kaiba kept typing away at his keyboard, oblivious to the fact that Téa had gone completely silent over five minutes ago. It was only when the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind her did he facepalm himself. "Damn, knew I should have been listening. Something's always wrong when she shuts up."

_When she ignores you  
Give her your attention_

"Hey, Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Aibou. Aibou. Aibou. Aibou. Aibou. Partner. Partner. Partner. Partner. Part-"  
"Jesus, Atem! WHAT?"  
"…Hi."

_When she pulls away  
Pull her back_

Téa turned away and yanked her hand stiffly out of Kaiba's grasp. "I'll be going now."  
"Please, Téa," he begged, reached out again and ensnaring her hand in his. "Stay."

_When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful_

Mai leaned back over the toilet and vomited everything she had just eaten twenty minutes ago, but her expression lightened considerably when a pair of rough, calloused hands held her hair back.

_When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word_

Serenity was crying heavily on her bed, angry that her mother wouldn't let her see Bakura anymore. There was small sound by her window, and then a very wet Yami Bakura was pressing him against his slick chest gently.

_When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

Mai had been walking down the runway of her newest job as a model, but she didn't expect Joey to embrace her from behind (on the runway for Christssakes!) and propose when she started getting mad.

_When she's scared  
Protect her_

Yugi clung to Yami's shoulder throughout the entire movie and buried his head in it whenever someone died. Yami smiled and wrapped both arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him into his chest to cower.

_When she lays her head on your shoulder  
Tilt her head up and kiss her_

Téa had only laid her head on his shoulder slightly; she didn't expect him to kiss her so suddenly or forcefully.

_When she steals your favorite hat  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night_

"Ahahaha! I got your shirt! I got your shirt!"  
"…Aibou, that's the same shirt you've got on, isn't it?"

_When she teases you  
Tease her back and make her laugh_

Téa rubbed his shoulders for a moment. "You work too hard," she teased.  
Kaiba looked back and smiled with his teeth; an extremely rare smile. "You dance too much," he replied lightly.  
She giggled and smacked the back of his head before leaning down and kissing it.

_When she doesn't answer for a long time  
reassure her that everything is okay_

Ryou and Marik were silent, and the Ring was glowing a bright gold on the floor, no doubt holding an irate and furious Bakura inside. Marik looked over at his still boyfriend and cuddled him close to him. "It's going to be alright. Don't you worry."

_When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up_

"I don't understand you! One minute you're playful and the next you're grouchy. I can't figure you out!" Her blue eyes looked helplessly defeated. "I don't know if I can-!"  
She stopped talking there, but only because he had started kissing her.

_When she says that she likes you  
she really does more than you could understand_

"But, you know I kinda sorta like you." Her heels shifted a little and she flashed that usual I'm-sexy-and-could-get-any-guy smirk at him. For a moment, Joey was absolutely speechless.

_When she grabs at your hands  
Hold hers and play with her fingers_

Yugi was mesmerized by Yami's fingers. Although they were essentially his, they were longer and leaner, more tantalizing. And they always seemed to fit perfect between his.

_When she bumps into you  
bump into her back and make her laugh_

The dance floor was where Marik thrived. He was the beat itself, and everyone moved according to him. You didn't say no to a dance with Marik. The moment he bumped his hips with yours, you were gone. Ryou loved to dance with Marik because he could always make him laugh with his awkward movements.

_When she tells you a secret  
keep it safe and untold_

"And that's why I'm absolutely terrified of seagulls," Téa finished lamely. Kaiba's eyes were still watching the computer screen. "Did you hear a word I said?"  
"You're scared of seagulls because you were almost killed by a flock of them wanting your sandwich," he replied immediately. "And it all happened when you were ten and you had just gotten a pixie cut."

_When she looks at you in your eyes  
don't look away until she does_

Duke's eyes, Tristan decided, were the most intriguing things on his body. They were inhumanly green and bright and shone like flashlights in the dark. They expressed all his emotion. And that was why whenever they locked eyes, Tristan's feet were nailed to the floor and he couldn't look away.

_When she misses you  
she's hurting inside_

"Yeah, this tournament is fun. I'm really kickin' some ass," Mai said quietly. Joey hummed into the phone as he cracked an egg into a frying pan. "But I think I'm gonna throw this next match."  
"Why?"  
"I miss you too much."

_When you break her heart  
the pain never really goes away_

"Seto Kaiba!" Téa screamed, tears running down her face. Kaiba knew he deserved the slap that followed afterwards, but he didn't have the guts to chase after her.

_When she says it's over  
she still wants you to be hers_

"It's over," she said coldly. "You can't keep doing this to me." In her blue eyes was pain and regret and his was a mirror of that.

* * *

TAG! You're it! Use this template and make your own!


End file.
